Sometimes
by Nightgazer13
Summary: A look into Tetra's thoughts about Link. Set sometime after WW and PH. Rated for mild language. Mild TetraxLink.


_Note to all: I own nothing related to the Zelda series. I'm not even sure I own this! See below..._

**Sometimes**

Sometimes she loves that boy.

The Wind Waker alone makes him the most useful member of the crew, but even without it his fighting prowess and quick thinking would still make him invaluable. He's one of the few people on her ship that she can usually trust to go off on his own and not do something completely stupid. Or at least, nothing so stupid that he needs her to come and bail his ass out. He's been trekking through dungeons and caves since he was little, after all. He can take care of himself. Well, mostly.

Sometimes she feels sorry for him.

He's a simple kid from a simple place who apparently was barely given fifteen minutes of basic sword training before being forced on some whirlwind adventure that he never even asked for. He's had to face many dangers and hardships, far more than one so young should ever have to endure. Poor kid hasn't been home for more than a day in Farore knows how long. He's saved the entire world, and he's saved her life specifically on several occasions.

And sometimes she hates him for it.

She's a pirate for Nayru's sake! A pirate captain even! She's always been strong and independent; she shouldn't need to be rescued! Especially not by some lazy brat that she's found napping in the crow's nest far too often for her liking. She's not some Din damned princess... okay so she kinda is, but really it's in name only, and don't you forget it! That doesn't mean she's some helpless, prissy little damsel in distress. She can take care of herself, thank you very much! Still, as much as she hates to admit it, even to herself...

Sometimes she needs him.

Because really she's just a kid, too. A kid who, like him, lost her parents at an early age. But unlike him, she didn't have anyone to take care of her. On the contrary, she had a small crew to take care _of_. She always had to be strong and tough; there simply wasn't time for her to be a scared girl who missed her mother. But he isn't really part of the crew, now is he? Well, he is, but he's different somehow. Over the years, she's learned that she can talk to him, share her joys and laughs and dreams. And she can scream at him, vent all of her anger and fear and sorrow. And he never looks at her any differently, so she trusts him with those feelings.

Which is why sometimes she's terrified for him.

When danger looms to threaten the ship that has become another home to him, you can bet that he'll rush headlong into it. Ghosts, giant monsters, hoards of moblins, it's all the same to him, nothing he hasn't dealt with before. There is nothing he wouldn't face to keep them safe... especially her (something he had accidentally let slip after one drink too many). Still, she worries as he rushes into the latest pack of fiends, dancing about as he slays one after the next, easily beating a force that had far outnumbered him. And it's in these moments that she realizes something:

Sometimes she's terrified _of_ him.

On her ship is the great Hero of Winds, a boy who had faced whole armies of horrors, usually without any help at all. Sure she had been there to help on occasion, and had even fought by his side in the final battle with Ganon, but most of the time he'd fought a lonely battle. And he'd beaten the odds _every time_. It's times like these when she becomes acutely aware of the fact that every time she had screamed and sworn and beaten the stuffing out of that boy because he'd pissed her off or broken the rules or done something stupid, it was because he had _allowed _her to. She's fairly certain that she and the others would be no match for him if he ever decided he'd had enough.

Sometimes she wonders why he stays.

He could go anywhere. He'd be welcome on any island he'd ever been to. He even has his own little private island with a nice house and everything! He doesn't need to deal with this ship and its crew and its crazy captain sailing around on some quest to find a land that may not even exist! If he really wanted to, he could probably even kill everyone on board and take the ship for himself. But she knows, deep down, that he would never, _never_ do anything like that. He's far to kind for something like that, has far too noble a spirit. He would never hurt them and he would not abandon her - er uh, them. He had come with them on this new quest because, as he had put it, it was the first important thing he'd ever done in his life that he'd actively _chosen_ to do. He's a hero, and while she'd never admit it to anyone (so you'd better keep your lips zipped!) he's her hero, too. He's the best friend a girl could ask for. Alright, maybe he's a little more than that...

Sometimes she loves that boy.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, I have NO idea where this came from. I'm not particularly a Zelink or Telink fan, but I was just reading some stuff in the Zelda section and this just started forming in the back of my mind out of nowhere. Bloody thing wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote a rough daft! Its like it just crawled into my head and forced me to write it out! Oh well, maybe this'll be the thing I need to get started on a good Sonic story or something. Have fun ripping it apart! _


End file.
